New Leaf
by Imagilove
Summary: Jeff Hardy has just relocated to a new home in efforts to escape his alcoholic abusive ex-husband Aj
1. Settling In

**New Leaf**

**Info: Jeff Hardy has just began moving into a new home with his son Willow, in hopes of escaping his abusive alcoholic ex husband Aj. (Written in Jeff's point of view.)**

I walk into our new house, telling myself that this is a good change; a new start. No one will ever hurt us again.

Willow unpacks his toys and belongings in his new bedroom. He turns to me as I bring in another box. "Are we safe now?" He asks in his little squeaky voice.

"Yes baby, we're safe."I assure him. His little eyes light up as he runs over and hugs me.

He looks up at me. "Are Aunt Julie and Uncle Shannon coming soon?"

"Yes, they'll be here shortly."

I go out to the living room and begin to unpack as I wait for their arrival. My stomach still feeling a bit upset from the stress. I walk over to the kitchen and take a Rolaids. My mind starts to wander. _Could I be? No, there's no way. I haven't slept with Aj in months._

I sip my water slowly and return to the living room to unpack some more boxes before they arrive.

About half an hour later:

The doorbell rings. I walk to the door and look through the peep-hole nervously. "It's just us. It's okay Jeff." Julie says with a warm smile.

I open the door and let them inside. Julie walks inside and catches a glimpse of the bandage on my neck. "Jeff, do you need help changing that?"

I nod and sit down on the couch pointing out the first aid kit. Julie grabs the first aid kit and walks over, sitting next to me.

"I can't believe Aj would do this to me." I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

Julie wipes my face and smiles. "It's okay, you're safe now. That's all that matters Jeff."

I nod. _I know she means well, but deep down I still love him. It just hurts that he'd do such a thing to me, in front of our son. _I snap out of my thoughts and look up at her.

"What did Vince and Linda say about me missing work?" I ask.

Shannon smiles. "They said to take as much time off as you need to."

Willow comes running down the hall. "Uncle Shannon!" he shouts jumping into Shannon's arms. Shannon smiles pulling him close.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asks, already knowing his answer.

"Yeah!" Willow squeals.

Shannon smiles. "Go get ready and we'll go."

Willow jumps down and runs as fast as he can to his room.

I smile at Julie as a wave of nausea hits me. I pick up my water and sip it slowly praying for it to pass.

On the way to dinner, another wave of nausea hits me. I wind down the window for some fresh air. My stomach feels as if it's doing flips.

"Shannon, pull over." I blurt out.

Shannon pulls over and I barely get my door open as I throw up.

Julie gets out and goes to my side. She rubs my back. "Are you getting car sick?" she asks quietly.

I shrug as she helps me clean myself up. I trade her places and sit in the back seat. My mind races as I lean my head against the window and close my eyes. _What is wrong with me? How can this be? Am I possibly…. No I can't be…. I can't be pregnant again…_

Shannon looks back at me as I open my eyes. He sees the fear in my eyes.

"Are you okay Jeff?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you still want to eat out?"

"Yes."

After dinner, we return home. I start putting willow to bed. "Are you having a baby?" he asks me as I tuck him into his bed. "I don't know sweetie." I answer.

He smiles. "I hope you are. I want a little brother or sister."

I smile a little and kiss his head. "Goodnight baby."

"Do you want the door open or closed?" I ask as I walk to the doorway and turn out the light.

"Open a bit." He whispers.

I smile and pull the door so it's open a crack. I go to the living room and lock up before returning

to my room.


	2. Nightmare

I lie down and fall asleep. That's when the nightmare begins.

_I'm standing in the bedroom putting laundry away and Aj staggers into the room drunk. He starts screaming at me._

"_WHERE IS IT?!" he screams. I put down the piece of laundry and look at him._

"_Where's what? Aj, you're drunk. Come lie down."_

_He starts shouting at me and telling me how worthless I am, and what a lousy husband I am._

_Our arguing and screams echo down the halls._

_Our fight moves to the kitchen. I can hear willow standing in the hall crying._

"_Daddy stop it!"_

_Aj slaps me hard. I stumble backwards into the counter._

"_Daddy no!" willow cries._

_Aj pulls a knife from the knife block on the counter and stabs me in the neck. Willow screams as I sink to the floor. My world fading to black._

I wake up screaming, sweat pouring down my face.

Willow sticks his little head into my doorway. "Mommy, are you okay?" he asks wiping his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, mommy just had a bad dream." I whisper as I wipe the sweat from my face.

"Me too..." He whispers as he walks into my room.

"What was your bad dream about?"

"Daddy hurting you." He whispers.

"Daddy won't hurt me anymore." I whisper as I pull him into my bed and hold him close.


	3. You're Pregnant

The next morning I wake up still feeling nauseated. I look down at willow as he snuggles close to me, snoring softly. I pick up my phone and quietly call my doctor's office, setting an appointment for this afternoon.

I rub Willow's back. "Little man, it's time to get up. It's time to go to daycare."

He whines snuggling closer. "I don't want to."

"I know buddy." I whisper kissing his head.

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No buddy, I have grown up things I need to do today."

He nods and goes to his room to get ready.

I walk into the waiting room and sit down. The anxiety building as my stomach still feels as if it's doing flips. I try to read and relax as I wait for my name to be called. Finally the nurse calls my name.

She leads me down the hall and into an exam room. I sit on the table and patiently wait for my doctor.

My doctor comes in a few minutes later and smiles. "Good afternoon Jeffrey."

"Good afternoon."

"What seems to be your problem today?"

"I've just left Aj and I've been nauseated, vomiting, and having trouble sleeping."

"Are you taking any medications?"

"Yes, Vicodin for pain."

She nods and asks me to lie down and relax.

I lie down and try to relax. She lifts my shirt up and gently pushes on my abdomen.

I watch her nervously. She gets quiet.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Sit up." She simply replies.

I sit up as she brings the incline up. I lean back and watch her carefully.

She pulls over the ultrasound machine and runs an ultrasound catching a small heartbeat.

I look at her shocked.

"Congratulations Jeffrey. You're pregnant." She smiles.

I smile a little, pretending to be happy about the news.

She takes a picture and prints a copy for me as she cleans me up.


	4. Brave Little man

The drive home was difficult, the nausea getting the best of me. I call into the daycare to pick Willow up early.

As I pull into the daycare, a dizzy spell hits me. I walk into the building, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. All of the color in my face is gone. I look like a ghost.

Willow comes out to me and looks at me concerned. "Mommy, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes sweetie. I just have a tummy ache." I lie.

"Oh, want me to make it better?" he asks smiling.

"No sweetie, it's okay. You can't make it better."

"Why?"

"Mommy will tell you later."

"Okay."

We get back to the house and I have to run to the bathroom. Willow's footsteps follow behind me. I get sick and begin to feel light-headed as if I'd pass out.

Willow stands by the door watching me like a hawk.

I try to tell him everything's okay, before passing out.

I come to and Shannon is standing over me. "Jeff, can you hear me?" he says calmly. I hear Willow crying in the hallway as someone else comes up the hall.

I try to answer Shannon but fail to form words.

Before I know it, I'm being loaded into an ambulance. My mind starts to race. _What's going on, where are they taking me?_

The paramedic looks at me and smiles. "You'll be okay." She says softly. I nod weakly and start to lose consciousness.

I wake in a hospital room. Willow sits in the chair beside me, holding my hand. His little cheeks are red and puffy like he'd been crying. He looks at me. "Mommy?" he sniffles.

"Willow…" I whisper.

He smiles a little as tears fall down his face.

"Don't cry… I'm okay…" I whisper.

He climbs in bed beside me and smiles cuddling close. I rub his back.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he whispers putting his head on my chest.

"I think so. You were so brave, you did the right thing."

He smiles a little. "I didn't do nuffin…"

"Yeah you did…"

"No I didn't… uncle Shannon called the ambulance."

I smile and look down at him. "And who called uncle Shannon?"

He smiles bigger. "Me."

I smile kissing his head. "I love you. My brave little boy."

He looks at me. "Mommy am I a big brother?" he asks quietly.

"Yes. I was going to tell you after supper." I say.

He nods. "the doctor said you and the baby were dehydrated."

I nod as he snuggles closer.

"Can I feel the baby?" he asks.

"Yes." I smile putting his hand on my belly. He smiles big. "It moved."

"Babies do that. You moved a lot when you were in my belly." I smile.

His little eyes light up with excitement as he smiles. "What are you having?"

"I don't know yet. The baby isn't big enough to tell yet."

He smiles.

Shannon walks in with Julie.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now." I laugh softly. They nod smiling.

"It's okay Jeff. We've got your back."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem." Shannon smiles. I smile looking out the window, watching the sun set.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"All night." Julie says.

"How long do they want to keep me for?"

"Until you and the baby are no longer dehydrated."

"I feel a lot better now. Maybe I can go home soon."

"Maybe, I'll have Shannon go see." She says.

I nod and hold willow close.

The nurse comes in to discharge me. Willow looks at her smiling. "Can I help?" he says in his squeaky little voice. "Yes you can. See that little thing on his finger, take it off."

He takes the sensor off my finger. "Thank you bud." I smile.

Once they're through, I get up and Shannon helps me to the car.

Julie smiles. "I'll cook you guys dinner when we get home."

I nod and lean my head against the window trying to get some sleep.


	5. What will I do?

Shannon walks in with Julie.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now." I laugh softly. They nod smiling.

"It's okay Jeff. We've got your back."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem." Shannon smiles. I smile looking out the window, watching the sun set.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"All night." Julie says.

"How long do they want to keep me for?"

"Until you and the baby are no longer dehydrated."

"I feel a lot better now. Maybe I can go home soon."

"Maybe, I'll have Shannon go see." She says.

I nod and hold willow close.

The nurse comes in to discharge me. Willow looks at her smiling. "Can I help?" he says in his squeaky little voice. "Yes you can. See that little thing on his finger, take it off."

He takes the sensor off my finger. "Thank you bud." I smile.

Once they're through, I get up and Shannon helps me to the car.

Julie smiles. "I'll cook you guys dinner when we get home."

I nod and lean my head against the window trying to get some sleep.

We arrive home and Julie helps me into the house. I sit on the couch in the living room.

"What am I going to do guys?"

Shannon sits beside me on the couch. "Julie and I will help you as much as possible.. I know you and Matt don't get along anymore. Not since you came out to him and your dad before you had Willow. But would there be a chance you could call your sister?" he says.

I shrug. "I haven't talked to her in years… I don't know if her number is still the same." I say as I pick up my phone and look for Angel's number. Nervously, I press the call button and listen. "Hello?" a voice answers.

"Angel?" I say, trying to keep my tone even.

"Jeff?" the female responds.

"Yes it's me. How are you doing?" I begin to feel more relaxed as I hear her voice.

"I'm great. I've graduated high school early and I'm almost ready to finish my associates degree in writing."

"That's great sis. I'm glad to hear you're doing so well." I smile feeling so proud of how my sister has turned out.

"How are you Jeff?" she asks. I take a second to think of how to word my situation without crying.

"I'm not so good. Do you remember when I sat everyone down and explained to them that I was gay, and I was in love with somebody?"

"Yes." she replies. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Well, I got married and had a baby. But, I left him a few months ago because he'd become an alcoholic and was abusing me. I've been away from him for about four months now, and I just found out that I'm pregnant."

She gets quiet. "Angel?" I call out softly, wiping my eyes. "Yes Jeff?" she answers.

"I was wondering, would you be able to help me out if I need it? I'm on my own here. I haven't talked to dad or Matt since I was pregnant with Willow… they've disowned me."

"Yes I'll help you. Where are you staying? I'd like to come and see my brother and his babies… I've missed you. I haven't called because I lost your number and your address." She finally responds. I sigh in relief when I hear her answer.

"I'm living in Raleigh now." I answer. Her tone brightens with excitement. "Oh my gosh! I am too!" She chimes.

"That's great…" I respond.

We exchange addresses and hang up. Willow comes into the living room with a bowl of spaghetti and a big grin. "Here mommy… Julie made this for you." he says as he hands me the bowl of spaghetti. "Awe… tell her thank you for me baby."


	6. What's Best For My Family

I smile eating my bowl of spaghetti as the doorbell rings. Shannon walks to the door and answers it. "Hey Jessica, you're just in time for dinner. Have you eaten yet?"

Jessica smiles walking inside. "No I haven't eaten." she replies as she takes her shoes off beside the door. I'm blown away by how much she's grown. Last time I saw her, she was twelve years old. Now she's seventeen, almost eighteen years old. Her blonde hair hangs just below her shoulders and she's at least six inches taller than Shannon. She walks over to me and sits next to me. "Hey Jeff… how are you feeling?" she smiles.

I smile sitting my bowl down on the end table. "I've been better." I reply.

She smiles and asks to rub my belly. I smile. "Go ahead.. It loves the attention."

She rubs my belly and smiles. "Hello in there.. I'm your aunt Jessica." she says. Willow looks up at me uncertain what to say. "Mommy…. Who is she?" he finally asks.

"This is your aunt Jessica." I reply. He smiles a little. "How's come I haven't met her before?"

"You haven't met her before because I lost her phone number. She didn't know you existed until I found her phone number." I reply.

"Ooh…" he smiles and cuddles up beside me and Jessica. "Hi aunt Jessica… I'm Willow…" he says.

"Nice to finally meet you. How old are you willow?"

"I'm free!" he chirps.

I smile and correct him. "Three willow. Not free."

"Same fing!" he argues.

Jessica laughs. "I remember when I used to talk like that. I think I was about your age… and I had no front teeth." she says.

Willow's eyes get real big "Weally?"

"Yes really.."

Julie brings Jessica and Willow each a bowl of spaghetti and we sit down to eat. .

After dinner, we all sit around talking. Willow sits in the middle of the floor scribbling away on his little sketch pad.

Jessica looks at me. "Does Aj know you're pregnant?" she asks.

I shake my head no and take a deep breath. "No, he doesn't… and I'm not exactly sure if I want him to find out or not." I reply.

"I understand. You're trying to do what's best for both children." she says.

I nod and rub my belly, missing him. Wishing that he wasn't such a screw up.


	7. HELP

I sigh. "Jessica, what do I do?" I ask softly. She smiles and touches my arm.

"What you think is best." she replies. I smile at her support but can't grasp what to do. The problem is…. _I don't know what's the best thing to do. _

**A few months later:**

I go to drop willow off at daycare, I feel the other women staring at me. They're so judging, they don't even have a clue what the truth of our situation is…. _I know it's odd to see a pregnant man… but really? How old are you women? _

I am close to my due date… it gets harder to handle their eyes. Willow notices how uncomfortable I am and he turns to the women, scowling and shaking his fist.

"STOP BEIN SNOOTY TO MY MOMMY! SO WHAT HE'S HAVING A BABY?! HE A PERSON TOO!" he shouts in his little squeaky voice.

I bend down and look at him feeling both embarrassed and proud of my son, "Willow, it's okay. They stare because they don't understand… they don't mean it… they just don't understand.."

"No it's not! They're being mean and stupid!" he shouts loud enough for them to hear him.

"Willow, really… it's okay." I whisper and kiss his head. He smiles at me and turns to walk into the daycare. "Okay mommy."

I smile rubbing my belly, feeling some discomfort. _I really need to go home and relax… but there's so much to do…_

I go home and try to relax, but my mind will not be at ease until all of this mess is cleaned up. I go to the kitchen and begin to clean. Ignoring the pressure in my back as I work.

As I finish up the dishes, a small contraction hits me. I put the dish down in the sink and grip the counter, breathing through it. _It's okay Jeffrey, it's just a small one.. Don't worry… you're fine…_

As the pain subsides, I go back to my cleaning. I start putting groceries away when another contraction hits me. This one feeling stronger than the last. It sends pain shooting up my back and down my legs, taking my breath away. I grip the counter and try to catch my breath. The pain starts growing stronger and brings tears to my eyes. _Something's wrong…_

I reach into my pocket and feel something run down my legs. _Damn it, I think I just peed myself again…. _I look down at the floor and realize that I hadn't wet myself. _Oh god… my water just broke…. And I'm home alone…. Please god, let Shannon answer his phone…._

"Hey, you've reached Shannon; I'm not here right now, I've gone to look for myself. If you should see me before I come back. Please tell me to wait." Shannon's voicemail plays.

"SHANNON! PICK UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I blurt out between contractions. A strong one hits, causing me to sink to the ground.

"SHANNON…..HELP…" I shout trying to keep myself calm. Our call is disconnected and I'm left to fend for myself. I look down between my legs and see blood. _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD… WHAT DO I DO?_

I start panicking as I see more blood between my legs, my eyes getting heavier…

"Help…" I whisper before slipping into unconsciousness.

I come to and see Jessica standing over me. "Jeff? Can you hear me?" She asks alarmed. I try to talk but mumble. "Help…" I blurt out.

Jessica kneels down beside me. "Calm down Jeff… I've called 911 already. You're gonna be okay. I promise… you're just in labor." She says.

I nod and start to slip into unconsciousness.


	8. Waking up

I wake up in the hospital with Jessica sitting in the chair beside me. I smile at her. "Hey.. You're awake.." she says softly.

I smile looking at her, realizing that she's holding a little bundle in her arms.

"You had a healthy baby boy." Jessica chimes.

I smile bigger and reach for my son. "I want to hold him…" I whisper.

She places him in my arms gently as Shannon walks in with Julie and Willow. Shannon looks relieved to see me awake and holding the baby. "Hey… how are you feeling?" he asks. I smile and sit up a little.

"I feel blessed." I reply. He smiles sitting on the other side of me. "What'd you name him?"

"I haven't decided what to name him for sure. I was thinking Nero." I reply.

I look down at my baby. "Do you look like a Nero?" I ask softly. He looks up at me with my own green eyes. "I think so… Nero it is…" I whisper and kiss his little head.

"What his middle name mommy?" Willow asks. I smile. "I'm not sure…. Do you want to help me with that?"

His little eyes light up. "Yeah!" he squeaks.

"What do you think his middle name should be?" I ask.

"Alexander… like Alexander da great…" he smiles.

"Nero Alexander Hardy…."

"YEAH MOMMY…. I LIKE IT!" Willow shouts. Nero gets startled and starts crying. Willow's eyes get big. "Uh oh… what'd I do?" he asks.

I rock Nero gently trying to soothe him. "You were too loud… you need to be quiet around the baby… he'll get scared." I explain.

"Oh…." he says sitting next to me. I grab a bottle and feed Nero.

**A Few Days Later **

I sit watching a movie while holding Nero in my arms as there's a knock at the door. "Come in…." I call out softly not to startle Nero. He snuggles close to me sucking on his fist.

I look over at the door and am shocked by who comes through the doorway.

"Hey… I heard that I'm an uncle…" Matt says softly, sounding sort of awkward and unsure of what he's doing.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" I ask, still stunned that he's standing here talking to me. Matt walks over and sits down in the chair beside my bed. "I talked to Jessica… She told me everything… and that you almost died… I thought that you could use some help or support from me.." he says softly, looking up at me. His brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I thought that you didn't want to see my face again…. I believe those were your exact words, last time we spoke." I reply.

Matt shakes his head. "Jeff… I'm sorry I said those things to you.. I was upset because I thought you were making the wrong decision. But I had no right to tell you how to feel or how to live.. When Jessica told me that you almost died… that made me realize how much you truly mean to me.." he replies sounding sad.

"Matthew, it's okay. You were right… A.J. wasn't the right guy for me… I was stupid for running off and marrying him… I was scared… I was 19 and pregnant… I sure as hell didn't think things would turn out this way." I say trying to keep calm. Matt's sadness melts away as he looks down at Nero. "So, where's your other baby?" he asks.

"At daycare." I smile. "He's not a baby anymore. He'll be four next month."

Matt looks at me. "It's been that long?" he asks.

"Yes Matt… it's been almost four years.. When we had that fight I went to A.J. and wasn't feeling right. So I went to the emergency room… and I found out I was pregnant with willow that night." I explain.

Matt hugs me gently. "I'm so sorry Jeffrey…. I was such an ass…" he says. I return his hug. Missing how comforting his embrace felt.

"Where are you living now?" Matt finally asks.

I smile. "Here in Raleigh."

"What part of town?" he asks sounding skeptical of my success.

"The richer side of town, rent is kind of high there, but it's worth it. The neighborhood is nicer and it has better schools." I say proudly

"And how could you afford this on your own?" Matt asks. Still sounding skeptical.

"With my job of course…" I reply laughing. "What… do you think I really left because I 'quit' ?"

"Well, yeah… when you quit… you quit… you can't go back…" matt retorts. "Matthew…. That 'I Quit Match' was a storyline to cover the fact that I was pregnant… they never took me off the roster… I'm still earning royalties off of my wrestling shirts and action figures and what not." I snap.

"Oh… okay.." he says smugly.

"Matthew…. Did you show up to make up with me or to pick another fight? I'm done fighting with people… you and dad need to realize that I may be different… but I can still take care of myself, regardless of my orientation."

Matt nods. "May I hold the baby? What's his name again?" he asks.

"His name is Nero.. And yes you may." I reply handing him Nero.


	9. First Night Out

Tonight is the first night in 12 weeks that I've been able to go out on my own since Nero was born. I can't help but to feel excited to get the freedom for a night on the town. I go to my bedroom and look through my closet for something to wear. I'm glad that my body has recovered some from the pregnancy.. My abs aren't as tight as they used to be, but the only trace I have left of the delivery is my scar. Hesitantly, I pull out my favorite pair of jeans and my favorite shirt. _Please let these fit…. _I pray as I step into my jeans.

I feel a sense of victory when the jeans slide up and over my hips without a struggle. I reach down and button them. Catching my reflection in the mirror, I notice how much happier I look. A smile creeps across my face as I button my favorite shirt. Time to go out and be myself, no strings attached… no worries…. For tonight anyways…

I walk out to the living room and see Jessica holding Nero, sitting on the couch. "What do you think?" I ask excitedly as I do a little fashion spin in front of her. She smiles at me. "You look great Jeff… you've really bounced back from this…" she says.

"I know… goodness… I've never been so excited to see my toes again…" I laugh. She laughs, her laughter followed by Nero's squeaky laugh.

I smile at him. "What are you laughing at my little munchkin? You think it's funny that I'm glad to see my toes?" I ask playfully.

He squeals grabbing his own toes. "Are those your toes?" I laugh.

Nero squeals loudly and blows bubbles. Jessica laughs. "He is one happy baby."

"I know he is… he get's it from me." I say with a smile. "Him and Willow are the best things that have ever happened to me. They saved my life… in a way…"

Jessica smiles. "That's sweet bro… but go now… go have fun… maybe you'll find mister right while you're out…" she says.

I laugh as I grab my keys. "Yeah right…. Mr. Right is really Mr. Wrong in disguise."

**A Few Hours Later**

I'm sitting at the bar when I see him. He walks in the door dressed in a pair of dark blue stone washed jeans and a tight fitted black v neck shirt. His red hair spiked, the light catching his eyes. I sip my drink and watch him, trying not to make it noticeable.

My heart races as he walks towards me. His eyes catching mine. I look away trying to hide my blushing. He walks over and sits on the bar stool beside me. "I'd like a beer…" he says to the bartender. I sip my drink and smile.

"You look familiar…" I say.

He looks at me and smiles. "You do too… didn't u wrestle for WWE for a while?" he asks. I nod. "Do you wrestle too?" I ask trying to keep my tone steady. _Damn these hormones…_

"Yeah.. I used to wrestle for TNA.. Now I'm doing shows for OVW. I decided to stop in NC for a vacation…" he says as he sips his beer. "I'm Jeff.." I say. He smiles his perfect smile. "I'm Tommy… but I like to be called by my first name, Anthony." he replies.

I smile.

We sit talking for a few hours when my worst fears come true… A.J. walks through the door. "Jeff? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died?!" he shouts trying to get in my face. I get up and back away. "A.J. I don't want to fight… I just came out here to enjoy myself…" I say softly. A.J. tries to take a swing at me and Tommy steps in front of me, grabbing A.J. putting him into a head-lock. "Back off asshole…" Tommy snarls.

"Make me. You punk ass bitch…" A.J. growls. Tommy tightens his grip. "Hey dip shit…. You do realize that I'm trained in 50 different ways to kill someone with my bare hands… don't you?"

I stand up and pull A.J. out of Tommy's grip. "A.J. get out of here before you get yourself killed…" I say as I shove him towards the door.


	10. Dinner

A.J stumbles out the door and leaves. I turn to Tommy, not sure if I should thank him or be angry with him. Before I can open my mouth to speak, I'm interrupted by his voice. "Sorry about that Jeff. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine…" I reply as I sit back down at the bar. He sits next to me and sips his beer. "Do you really know that many ways to kill a man with your bare hands? Or were you just trying to impress me?" I ask

He laughs. "Actually in army basic training it really only adds up to 20. But, I just happened to blurt out 50. I do that sometimes." he admits.

I laugh and take a sip of my drink. "Would you like to go and grab something to eat?" I ask him.

"Sure. Where are we going?" he asks. I smile and think of a place that would be good. "Umm…. Jalisco's?" I ask.

"Sure…. Did you drive?" he replies.

"No. I took a cab." I respond feeling kind of stupid. I know I'm not really stupid for doing that, but I just didn't want to add a DUI to my long list of problems in my life.

"Well, lets go. I rode my bike…" he replies with a smirk.

_SHIT…. _I look in the mirror and realize I'm blushing. "Oh… cool… what kind of bike is it?" I ask, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"A Harley Davidson." he replies.

_Fuck! Jeffrey, why must you always put yourself in the chick position of the relationship?!_

"Oh, cool." I reply. Tommy laughs. "Don't worry… it's not what you think… I brought my touring bike tonight. I didn't bring the sport."

I sigh in relief… _okay… now I won't look as ridiculous as I thought. _

**At Jalisco's **

"So… Jeff… tell me a little about yourself." Tommy says. I sip my soda and contemplate what to say. "What would you like to know?" I ask, trying not to make the flirting obvious.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"I was born and raised in Cameron. I moved to Raleigh about a yr ago."

He smiles. "I'm from Cleveland, Ohio originally. But my mom moved us to Nashville when I was a teenager." He says.

I nod. "Tell me more, Anthony…" I say flirtatiously.

He smiles. "I'm a veteran of Iraq. I served two tours with the army… I joined when I was 18 in order to pay for my college education. " he explains.

I smile and think to myself. _Finally… a honorable man…_

"Wow.. How'd you go from being a soldier to becoming a wrestler?" I reply.

"I got out of the military and realized that I enjoyed wrestling. I also in my free time work as a personal trainer. I love being active.. It drives me nuts to be too lazy." he says


	11. Sorry Readers

Sorry readers,

I've been going through a lot of stress right now. I haven't posted lately because I've been dealing with the stress of a move as well as the death of my sister. I'm finally settling in at my new home, hopefully I can get things together. If you are interested in helping me out with my works, feel free to pm me.

Thank you,

-imagilove


End file.
